An Enemy Within
by Slytherin2005
Summary: Harry Potter was attacked by Voldemort, however, his parents were not home and he was taken from the debris by an old woman and given to the Jedi Master VodoSiosk Bass, and his name was changed to Exar Kun. Dark!Harry eventual SithLord!Harry


**An Enemy Within**

There dwells an enemy within,  
An enemy who is the cause of all agony.  
He stays deep within,  
For he wants me to suffer.  
Why this enmity? I know not.  
All I know is the pain he causes.  
Now he is digging my grave, with my own hands.  
I am standing grief struck.  
To the enemy, who is close,  
More close than my closest friend,  
I summoned him to unveil.  
He is none other that evil,  
That evil of all ill-will I bore,  
I bore deep within.

**Santhosh Vijayakumar**

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Star Wars. I am not making any money off of this. This is your standard disclaimer, anything that you recognize is most likely property of J.K. Rowling or George Lucas. **

_Italics_** are thoughts and flashbacks. Thoughts in flashbacks will be in **normal** writing.**

**This story is basically the same in the beginning as The Dying Embers, however after the first chapter it splits off in a radical direction.**

An Enemy Within – Prologue

Lily and James Potter stared at Headmaster Dumbledore in open amazement. "You mean to tell me, that our son is prophesized to kill the most evil Dark Wizard to ever walk the Earth? Come on, Albus, this seems a little far fetched." Lily shook her head and stood up and walked across the living room to look at pictures of her little baby, Harry, which sat peacefully on the mantle.

"Lily, I know how hard this is for you to believe. We've been fighting against Voldemort," Albus ignored the flinch from both Potter parents and continued on, "For the better part of fifteen years. But you must understand and your son is the last chance that the Light has of defeating this terrible evil." Dumbledore looked at James and said, "Please James, I love you like a son, and it would break my heart if anything were to happen to you. At least for my sake go into hiding, with this prophecy Voldemort will have a much greater desire to kill you than he already does."

James slowly sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. _If I take Lily and Harry into hiding, then Voldemort won't be able to attack us. Although it would seriously limit the amount of freedom that we would have, but that's obvious I mean we would be going into **hiding** after all. The one thing I'm worried about is Harry growing up, I never wanted him to grow up with such evil, and I never wanted to put the weight of the world on his shoulders. But according to Albus it is for the greater good that Harry survives and is trained to fight Voldemort, Albus did say that the prophecy mentioned powers unknown to Voldemort._ James closed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"I don't know Albus, Lily and I have always wanted Harry to have a normal life and to grow up loved, and have friends his own age." James began to tell the Headmaster that they would not go into hiding but it appeared that the Headmaster had already thought out this line of argument.

"You would not have to worry about that James, the Weasely's have already said that they would be more than happy to let their youngest son Ronald visit on a regular basis. Ronald and Harry are the same age." Albus sat down and popped a lemon drop into his mouth and that customary twinkle which was always in his eyes returned. Slowly James conceded and nodded his head, "Alright Albus, if that's what you think is best."

Albus pulled out his wand and waved it in a complex series of motions as he began to cast the Fidelis Charm, "Now who did you want to be your secret keeper, remember that it must be someone that you trust implicitly for they hold your life in their hands."

James thought for a moment and then quickly said, "Peter, nobody would ever suspect him of being the secret keeper, Sirius is far to obvious and Remus, well Lily thinks that he may be a spy." Dumbledore nodded his head and finished the long incantation. He and the Potters discussed many things before he informed them of the Order meeting that would be taking place that weekend, and with that final bit of information he distributed he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Swiftly and quietly a small star ship flew towards the Earth. The pilot sitting in the cockpit had a feeling that something would happen here which would change the course of the galaxy forever. The old woman in the cockpit slowly stood up and as she left to enter another section of the ship she cackled and said, "The ripples from tonight's cause consequences that not even I, with my master over the Force, can see."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One week after the Fidelis Charm was placed on the Potter Household the two Potter parents were invited to a Ministry Ball to celebrate the 37th anniversary of the defeat of the Dark Lord Grindlewald. The Potter's graciously accepted as they were also asked to give a speech to help raise the moral of the Wizarding world. As Sirius Black was also invited to this formal event, James had asked Peter Pettigrew to look after young Harry Potter while they were away.

Peter quickly glanced at the grandfather clock and waited for his Lord to arrive.

_**Flashback**_

_The Dark Lord glanced down at the ring of Death Eaters which stood in a semi-circle before him. He narrowed his eyes at the one on the end of the left side, "What news do you bring me of the Potters, Peter?" The man known as Peter began to shake and stutter uncontrollably._

_Wormtail fell to his knees and kissed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes. "M…m…my Lord. I have been made their secret keeper. T…th…the Potters live at…N…Nu…Number 8…G…Godric's Hollow." With that said Peter scampered back into the line of awaiting Death Eaters and watched as the meeting continued._

_Near the end of the meeting, three teenage muggle girls were brought in and Voldemort instructed the Death Eaters to 'have their way with them'. With that being said Voldemort walked over to Peter and said, "I will meet you at the Potter's house tonight at nine p.m. Do not disappoint me, Wormtail."_

_**End Flashback**_

The Dark Lord smirked to himself as he reached the front door of the Potter's residence at Godric's Hollow. He raised his wand and muttered, "Reducto", and the door was blown off its hinges smashing into the opposite wall. Voldemort seemingly glided into the house and looked over at the chubby man sitting on the couch. "Well Peter, show me where the young boy is hiding." Peter slowly stood up and lead the Dark Lord up the stairs. When they reached Harry's room Voldemort stepped into the room and raised his wand shouting "Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit the baby's forehead and bounced off over the Dark Lord's shoulder.

Voldemort could only stand in awe at this show of power. As he raised his wand to try another curse, a old feminine voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, he is far more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Voldemort turned around and a flash of green cut through his vision, and suddenly he new no more. And his spirit went flying into the night.

Peter Pettigrew looked over at the baby and saw a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The he looked on in awe as an old woman held up her light stick and advanced on him, she calmly raised her hand and Pettigrew was thrown back with a great force. The old woman picked up Harry and said, "You will make a powerful Jedi young one." With that said she walked out of the house and stepped into her Corellian freighter and blasted off into the night sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The old woman slowly directed her ship towards the lush planet of Dantooine. As the ship was landing she glanced down in the bundle in her arms, "You will be powerful, and your stay with these people will harden you to the suffering in the galaxy."

When the ship landed the old woman slowly descended the landing ramp to see a man who looked to be a combination of a human and a oversized insect. "Master Kreia, what do you want." Kreia raised her head and stared steadily at the man. "What I want Vodo, is for you to take this child in as one of your own. He is Force-sensitive so I want you to train him to be a Jedi."

"Will you have any part in his training?" Vodo-Siosk Bass asked, looking down at the little bundle in his arms tenderly.

Kreia smirked at the Jedi Master, "No, no. I am going to leave the galaxy for many years, go into self-exile to become closer to the Force. I leave him in your care, I feel as if it is my destiny to train another."

Vodo watched as Kreia walked away. Slowly he turned and walked back toward the Jedi Enclave, "You need a name don't you, little one. From now on, you shall be called Exar Kun."


End file.
